Dragonball AC
by Crutey
Summary: What happens after GT the answer is obviously a tournament but who are these super strength villans and what do they want with the fighters?
1. The Party

**The party**

'Watch it ya big jerk' yelled Pan as she gat a huge splash from her uncles cannonball into the swimming pool at capsule corp. Goten just laughed at his niece as she hauled herself onto the side of the pool and rang her hair out.

'It makes me feel so old' complained Bulma to Chi Chi and 18 as they watched their children 'just look at their youthful fun, do you remember when we were like that?' Bulma sighed as she asked this question and took another drink from her tall glass topped with a pink umbrella.

'No' said 18 simply, reminding the others she had never been young like that or she had and she couldn't remember it thanks to Gero's tinkering around with her body and cybernetic implants.

'It's been so long since we were all together huh buddy' sighed Yamcha as he tied his hair back into a ponytail.

'Yeah it has, its good to get together now and then I just wish Tien, Chautzo, Yajarobe and more then anyone else Goku could have come, then everyone would be here' sighed Krillin as he held his glass in hand looking up at Yamcha 'One question, I've been meaning to ask you Yamcha, what's with the hair? You having some mid-life crisis?' joked the small man whose hair now had a distinguished fleck of grey in it.

'No nothing like that' laughed Yamcha nervously 'just my girlfriend likes it like this.'

'You've been holding out on us' teased Krillin nudging his friends arm 'how long has this been going on?'

'About a year' said Yamcha as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Anything else you've want to tell us?' asked Krillin jokingly.

'Well I might not have mentioned I have a son' said Yamcha going bright red'

'What! You have a son, congratulations but why didn't you mention him or bring him?' asked Krillin.

'Well he hasn't spoke to me in a while' confessed Yamcha as his voice took a sadder and more serious tone.

'Of course he hasn't spoke he must only be 3 or 4 months, you may not know much about babies but they don't start speaking for a while' laughed Krillin.

'He's 17' informed Yamcha much to Krillin's surprise.

'What 17 that's impossible isn't it?' asked Krillin slightly bemused.

'No, shortly after we got wished back after the whole Buu thing me and his mother got together, when he was about 1 we had a falling out, me and him kept in touch till he was about 9 but then his mom moved across to the other side of the world and said I was to have no more to do with him because I was a bad influence, all he wanted to do was be a fighter and that's not the life she wanted for him' explained Yamcha.

'That's too bad buddy' sympathised Krillin to his friend as he patted him on the back.

…

'Please, please, please, please' begged Hercule to his daughter and granddaughter who was now drying her hair.

'No!' insisted both of the girls flatly.

'I miss Buu' sighed Hercule 'come on it wouldn't take more then a day, I want to keep the title in the family'.

'No' insisted the girls once again.

'All, I ever wanted to do was supply the right of life for my family' moaned Hercule 'I know I can be a little embarrassing at times and I'm not as strong as anyone here but I just wanted to make sure Pan or even her children when they come have enough money so they needn't struggle, if that makes me a bad grandfather I'll leave, I'm sorry' Hercule hung his head and shuffled slowly away followed by his old sick looking dog named puppy.

'I hate it when he does this' sighed Pan under her breath to her mother 'he always knows how to make me feel guilty. 'Fine! Grandpa I'll enter into the tournament' yelled Pan as Hercule jumped up and down with glee before he jumped forward covering her mouth.

'The tournament, yeah I'll enter if you do Pan' yelled Bra.

'Us too' came the voice of Trunks who was in the pool with Goten and Uub 'since I handed control of the corp. back to mom I got nothing but free time, I've already made my fortune that will keep me and my family covered for a long time.' Goten and Uub nodded their agreement to the plan as well.

'Well if your in, I am too' yelled Vegeta from over next to the barbeque 'what about you bookworm?' asked Vegeta at Gohan trying to get some real competition.

'Gohan don't be silly he is as weak as a bunny nowadays' laughed Goten as Trunks and Uub sniggered.

'I can still beat you little bro' laughed Gohan 'I still keep my training up, I just keep it on the DL' bragged Gohan trying to sound cool with the hip new language all the kids in his class spoke which caused Pan to slap her forehead.

'Vegeta don't you think its time you gave up fighting?' asked Chi Chi 'your getting awfully old for it now don't you think?'

'Nonsense woman, I am a Sayain we age much slower and live longer then you weak humans I'm as healthy now as when I arrived on earth and I'm much stronger too' bragged Vegeta 'anyway you just don't want me to enter so that your little trio over there have a better chance.'

'You wont live longer then me' laughed Roshi 'I'm 368 and still going strong, your nothing but a young pup, actually I might join this thing to show you how its done'

'What breaking a hip' said Oolong slightly under his breath only to get death stares from Roshi.

'Well Roshi, you aren't the best example of growing old gracefully are you' laughed Bulma which made Roshi turn bright red.

'Oh no look what you did now' said Hercule to his granddaughter 'I didn't want any of them to enter then you would be guaranteed to win.'

'This way it'll be more fun' laughed Pan.

'Pan dear wont you still just be in the children's division?' asked her mother which caused her face to drop.

'Nope the next tournament isn't for two years, you'll be legal by then, I just thought I'd ask you now so I could maybe help train you' laughed Hercule before becoming ever so shy at the end and blushing.

'Oh okay sure you can **help **train me' said Pan emphasising the help not wanting her grandfather to ruin her chances of winning.

'_Finally I get to compete it has been so long since I've had a challenge, well its not really a challenge I'm stronger then all of them but at least they can give me a run for my money' _thought Vegeta as he cackled to himself _'if only Kakkarot was here now he would be a challenge because he is a true warrior unlike these fighters'_ Vegeta thought of the word fighters with some disgust as he flipped the burgers almost sending some into orbit.

Meanwhile in a not to distant star system (in terms of how close star systems get)..

'Yes sir we will be there in 90 Nectors, they are totally unawares of our arrival' said a small balding green man dressed in battle armour.

'Excellent, is there any word from the beta squad?' asked a man flanked by two others all were cast in shadow so it was impossible to make out there features, all that could be seen was a grey hand with what can only be described as claws much like Piccolo's gripping onto the arm of his chair rest.

'They are on target and will reach it in approximately 80 Nectors' answered the small man who snarls almost naturally as if it were his normal expression 'Should I send for the high warriors?'

'No, this is personal we will handle this ourselves' cackled the man who stood behind the man in the throne.


	2. Training part 1

**Training begins part 1**

'Silence child!' screamed Vegeta as he lands an elbow in Trunks temple sending him crashing to the floor.

'How dare you imply you are stronger then me' yelled his father 'I am the only pure born Sayain in the universe that makes me the greatest warrior in the world!'

'All I said was I reached Super Sayain well before you' growled Trunks as he launched himself towards his father.

Vegeta blocks his punch easily and grabs his arm spinning round before he sends Trunks crashing into the wall 'True you reached the legendary accolades of the Sayain race at a lower age then any at that point but you do not have the warriors spirit, the need to fight, the Sayain attitude, you are weak!' Vegeta sent a blast towards his son who dodged it and sent it back to his father.

Trunks could feel himself welling up he had always suspected his father looked down on him because of his human half and him not wishing to train every second of the day but to Trunks this confirmed it, his growing tears had nothing to do with sadness or hurt they were tears of anger as the desire grew within him to defeat his father.

'I will beat you' yelled Trunks as he flew at his father only to hit an after image. Trunks looked around quickly for his father.

'Up here' yelled his father as he materialised above him and connected with a double axe handle clubbing Trunks over the back of the neck sending him once again hurtling to the earth.

'You may be stronger then I am now but I Will beat you father at the tournament I will show you I am superior' declared Trunks to which Vegeta scowled.

'Then leave, leave my Gravity room, from now we will train separately if you wish to train in higher gravity use the spare room in the space ship, I will see you in two years' with that Vegeta turned his back to his son and growled _'Finally, his Sayain blood has awakened his need to compete and to grow stronger and there couldn't be anyone better to compete against then me it will truly push him to his limits'_ Vegeta smiled internally at his thoughts and his son. Trunks merely looked at his father and exited the room into the decompression chamber. The door swings open into the corridor after a few seconds and out steps Trunks into the corridor coming face to face with his sister.

'Hey grumpy, what's wrong?' asked his sister as she always does when he isn't looking happy as he always does when she is unhappy, they were always there for each other because their father showed no support.

'It's father' growled Trunks 'he was doing his high and mighty prince of all Sayains thing, he makes me so mad when he acts like were not good enough' Trunks moved his head so his sister could not see his tears of anger welling up on his face.

'You know Daddy loves us really' said Bra cheerfully always first to jump to her fathers defence mainly because he always spoiled her rotten as a child but she knew Trunks was right her father was a proud man, to proud at times and it distanced him from the ones who loved him. Bra and Trunks hugged one another as a sign of their love and solidarity against their father. Trunks turned and began to walk towards the secondary chamber as his sister turned to him.

'He must have said something really bad to get you this worked up' said Bra.

'He said he'll se me in two years' said Trunks his voice full of anger.

'You know he didn't mean anything by that, he's just trying to motivate you' said Bra trying to mediate between the only two men she had ever loved.

'I know and he has in two years I will beat him in front f the world and prove I am the best' said Trunks flatly in a matter of fact way. Bra could do nothing but sigh.

…

'Come on Dad' cried Pan as she stood at the door to their home waiting impatiently 'by the time you get out the tournament will be here'.

'Tournament, what tournament?' asked to small children as the popped their heads over the top of the sofa finishing their tickle fight they had been having. They were Gohan and Videl's youngest, they were identical twins and identical to Goku all the way down to the tails.

'You two were at the party, weren't you listening?' asked Pan sighing a little even the attitudes of her brothers were the same as her grandfather which made her love them and hate them so much at the same time.

'Me and Goken were having a hold your breath underwater competition' laughed Gobu as he pushed his brother playfully.

'Soooo, what tournament?' asked Gobu as he stood up again and pushed his brother.

'The world martial arts tournament but you can't enter because your just little kids' mocked Pan.

'MOM!' yelled the boys as their mother entered the room wiping a plate clean 'Pan said we can't enter the martial arts tournament, tell her we can' cried Goken.

'Yeah and she called us little kids' added Gobu.

'Well she's right you cant enter the martial arts tournament because you have to be 16 but you can enter the junior tournament if you want by the way get your feet of the sofa' ordered their mother 'oh and Pan apologise for calling them little kids.'

'I'm sorry' muttered Pan as her brothers jumped up and down at the news they could compete.

…

Gohan and Pan were standing in the middle of a valley about 100miles from their home, the wind whipped around them as the warm sun beat down upon their tanned skin. The two began to power up as white fields of energy span and twirled around them, Pan suddenly stopped and looked at her father sadly.

'What's wrong Pan?' asks Gohan looking at his daughter's expression.

'Dad when will I go Super Sayain?' asked Pan sighing.

'I don't know dear' confessed Gohan as he powered down and scratched put his hand on his daughters shoulder 'why?'

'Just it seems like everyone else has' sighed Pan again more heavily this time.

'Well your brothers and Bra haven't' comforted Gohan.

'They're little kids and Bra hasn't trained as much as me though, I was just wondering if there was anything wrong with me' cried Pan as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Of course no dear, Dad didn't go Super Sayain till he was much older then you and we know how great a warrior he is' comforted Gohan again as he wiped her tears away and hugged her.

'Yeah but Grandpa was a full Sayain, you, Trunks and Goten all went super Sayain as kids younger then me shouldn't my mixed blood mean I should' said Pan showing she had obviously thought of this before.

'That could be something there, me, 'ten and Trunks were half blooded your only quarter Sayain maybe your blood isn't strong enough if you understand what I mean. It might be that females can't go Super Sayain. It might just be you haven't had to, being strong isn't enough you have to have the need to transform like dad against Freiza' reasoned Gohan.

'When I was in space there were plenty of times that me being a super Sayain would have helped but it never happened' cried Pan again getting quite angry with herself.

'Look Pan, you are the first quarter Sayain, The first female Sayain to be around Super Sayains in over 1000 years, your special, anyway even if you never go super you don't need that to be a powerful fighter. Now lets get you closer with training huh?' said Gohan picking up a little towards the end of his sentence which made his daughter smile as they both began to power up.

…..

Goten soared through the air over the ocean the wind blowing in his hair blowing it out of control much to his displeasure, Goten looked behind him and saw a small heliplane catching on him quickly.

'Time to put on the speed' laughed Goten as he increased his power and flew off faster, the heliplane equalled his speed and increased it catching even quicker. Goten sped up again as did the plane.

'Nearly there, I know I can do it' said Goten as boosted his speed again heading towards a small island where he landed, nearly a minute later the plane set down and Goten walked up to it.

'You nearly beat me that time…Not' laughed Goten showing off about his victory. The tinted glass on the front of the plane slowly slid back revealing the pilot, the girl jumped out pushing her long blonde pig tails behind her ears.

'Good job Goten' smiled the girl as she giggled 'you're so strong'. Marron blushed when she realised what she had said she wasn't trying to come on strong with Goten she had always had a crush on him and had been trying to flirt for about a year with little success.

Goten blushed a little at this he really liked this girl but he had known her and her family for so long that it felt a little weird.

'Well you would say that wouldn't you, I am a great fighter' bragged Goten smiling from ear to ear about his strength.

'Yeah, your really fast to I can't fly that fast in my chopper let alone with out it' laughed Marron feeding Goten's ego.

'Well I cant expect you to be able to keep up with me..' laughed Goten till he noticed the look Marron gave him.

'What exactly is that supposed to mean?' asked Marron angrily.

'Well, you know with you being human and, well a...you know…'

'…A girl' said Marron finishing Goten's sentence for him.

'Yeah' laughed Goten till once again he looked at Marron's angry face.

'So are you tying to say because I'm a girl I can't be as strong as you or as fast, you probably think I won't be able to fight either' growled Marron at her potential boy friend.

'Well yeah' laughed Goten for which he got a slap across his face leaving a big red hand shaped mark.

'What was that for?' yelled Goten to thin air as Marron had already climbed into her ship and was getting ready to take off.

'Don't speak to me Goten' growled Marron as she took off.

Goten could do nothing but scratch the back of his head and stare at the ship as it journeyed into the distance.


	3. Training part 2

**Training Part 2**

One year later and everyone is getting really worked up about the tournament now everyone has gotten a lot stronger and sharpened their fighting skills to a degree they are better then ever before, if the world was to be invaded they would be ready…or would they…

'My lord we have entered the system now, what are your orders?' asked a small pink being with huge pink eyes as it bowed to the creature sitting on the throne in front of him.

'Tell everyone to keep their power levels at a minimum, we must keep our presence secret for now other then that switch over to stealth mode, keep your distance from their sensors and scan the planet for the strongest fighters' commanded the man sitting in the majestic throne built from the skulls of numerous aliens. The small pink creature bowed out of the room to do his masters bidding just as two other men stepped from the shadows.

'I can already sense them Kiwi' said one of the men to the other that entered with him as he picked at his pointed fangs with a sharpened bone.

'Yes Dockley, I can as well, they are quite powerful but nothing we can't handle' growled the one known as Kiwi as he narrowed his bright red eyes at his smaller companion. The two walked to the throne and bowed down as their hairy tails waved in the air, Dockley's long blue spiky hair touched the floor as he kneeled and Kiwi's hair stuck at random angles on top of his head almost glowing bright red because the colouring was so bright.

'I trust the preparations are almost complete on Namek' laughed the leader in his rough voice.

'Yes my lord Radoz and Napu have reported that the search for the dragon balls is going well, soon they will have them all and our plan can commence once we have earths dragon balls' growled Dockley

'Of course it is going well they are my two strongest fighters, I have been thinking though, we may not need the earths dragon balls, if they do not do our bidding we will just crush some of them until they do obey, Sayains will follow the strongest through fear of their own lives, they are pathetic like that, so since we need no resources let us have some fun during our revenge' cackled the man sitting on the throne as he stood up bringing his face into the light, his cruel red eyes sparkled standing out against his grey skin as he bared his fangs and his hair black hair stood on end high into the air.

….

A fist swung for Tien's head luckily he ducked and it sailed over his head, he countered by launching an uppercut at his attackers gut but only hit an after image, a foot headed for Tien's back but again only got an after image.

'You're getting faster and stronger' laughed Tien as he punched his teenage son in the gut causing his eyes to bulge from his head (all three of them).

'You're getting old' laughed his son 'I hardly felt that' lied Noah as he connected with a kick to his fathers stomach sending him flying into the air, Tien soared upwards but was stopped by his son as he brought his arms down like a club across his back, Tien couldn't believe it his son had mastered multiform and he new nothing about it. Tien crashed to the floor as the Noah clones leapt into the air joining the original where they separated out surrounding their father.

'Tri-beam' yelled the boys as they put their hands into the shape of a triangle and launched beams at Tien burying his body deeper into the ground.

'Okay you beat me, I give up' laughed Tien as his son merged back into one and lowered himself to the ground before pulling his father from the hole he was in and hugging him.

'You really think I'm ready dad?' asked Noah as he kept hugging his father.

'Your as ready as you ever will be' smiled his father which caused Noah to push him off and narrow his eyes.

'What exactly is that supposed to mean' growled Noah angrily, eyeing his father with contempt 'are you trying to say that I wont win, if that is what your trying to say then I will prove you wrong, I will destroy all of the competitors I come up against if that's what it takes to prove it' yelled Noah before laughing manically and angrily at his father.

'That's not what I meant, now what have I told you about not flying off the handle like that' lectured Tien worried about his son 'go and meditate to focus your inner self' ordered Tien as he turned to Chatzou.

'I think Noah should get some professional help' worried Chatzou about his god son 'he seems to get more insane as the days go by.'

'He's not insane, he's just a little peculiar, and he'll grow out of it.' Tien reassured himself more then anything when he said this even though he didn't really believe it.

'He gets it from his mother, Lunch was always crazy especially with that multiple personality thing going on' said Chatzou not believing his best friend.

'He will be fine' repeated Tien still not believing it.

'Hey Trunks' said Bulma as her son walked into the dinning room 'it seems like so long since I last saw you I was beginning to wonder if you still lived here' teased his mother but she was right he had hardly been around for the last year.

'Sorry about that mom, 'I've been a little busy' confessed Trunks, it was true he had been busy if he wasn't in the gravity room he had been journeying the world training.

'Well I'm glad you decided to come to night, hopefully you and your father can bury the hatchet as long as the two of you stop being pig headed' lectured his mother.

'I'm sure that won't happen mom' sighed Trunks, thinking of how angry he still was at his father and how great it would be when he beats him.

'You and Vegeta are too much alike some times Trunks, did you know that?' asked his mother half chuckling and half sighing at the state of her family. 'Now wash up for dinner'

An hour later…

'I'm sure he'll be here any minute, I made sure I reminded him every day this week numerous times so he'll come just to get me off his back' laughed Bulma as the three Briefs stared at the empty chair where Vegeta would sit.

Another hour passed before Vegeta turned up, he probably just got wrapped up in training but Trunks was sure he was trying to play mind games and remind his son who was in charge.

'So Trunks what have you been up to while you were away?' asked Bra who was smiling happily at her brother.

'You know this and that, training, I can't really talk about it, I want to keep it as a surprise' said Trunks as he stared at his father who stared back in almost a contest.

'If you can call it training' muttered Vegeta smirking at his son.

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Trunks with an edge in his voice his family had not heard him use in a long time.

'I've sensed your so called training, I know you can push yourself more then that remember child I want a challenge before I beat you' scowled Vegeta for which he got a kick under the table from Bulma.

The room was deathly silent for minutes as the two men either ate in silence or stared at one another, Bulma and Bra just looked at each other with sympathy.

'Pass the peas' asked Vegeta but coming from Vegeta it was an order not a question.

Trunks grabbed the bowl containing the few peas left and poured them onto his own plate, Vegeta growled and increased his power level ever so slightly knowing only Trunks would be able to sense it. Trunks did the same and matched his father.

'So how is the corp. mom?' asked Bra trying to get conversation started again.

'Oh you know dear hectic as ever, I understand why Trunks wanted to give up the job' smiled Bulma pleasantly she was actually really enjoying the job even though she wished she could spend more time in the lab then in the board room.

'Yes, were so proud of you Trunks quitting your job to slack off and letting your poor elderly mother do all the work' snarled Vegeta trying to get under his sons skin. It had worked Trunks once again raised his power level only to be matched by his father.

'Who are you calling elderly?' asked Bulma quite peeved at her husbands comment.

'Yeah I see your point dad, well at least I had a job instead of growing up as some rich spoilt little prince, and still can't let go of his past glory of the proud and noble Sayain empire which really was a bunch of no good filthy pirates' Trunks was smiling from ear to ear by now as he had really angered his father which sent his power level rocketing by now Bra could sense both men and only Bulma was oblivious to the power level one ups man ship going on at the table.

'Trunks, there is no need for that' lectured his mother trying to diffuse the situation.

'Let the boy speak, he thinks he's better then the Sayain race, have you forgotten where you came from or how you got strong? If not for your Sayain heritage you would be some weak earthling who wouldn't have been able to stand up to the boys at school' growled Vegeta.

'Better a human then a murdering space pirate who cries every time Kakkarot is stronger then him and who hasn't come to realise it is because Goku has a reason to fight other then selfishness to be the most powerful it is because he has people who love him. Why does he have people who love him I can hear you thinking, if you really want to know its because he is a better person and superior in everyway then the grand high prince of all Sayains!' Trunks yells at the top of his voice, this causes his fathers power to go off the charts as he bursts into Super Sayain quickly followed by his son which flips the dinning table over sending food flying everywhere as Bulma leaves the room in tears.

'Look what you've done now!' yells Bra as she chases after her mother.

Vegeta launched at Trunks who is momentarily distracted by his sister which means he gets knocked through the wall into the capsule corp. grounds. Vegeta steps through the hole made by his son only to get a kick in the face sending him flying into a near by wall demolishing it, Vegeta quickly stands and begins to power up. Trunks does the opposite and begins to power down.

'I can't believe you were willing to do this when you've seen what it does to mom, I will see you at the tournament' said Trunks as he began to lift off into the air leaving his father to scowl at him.

…

'I'm telling you I felt it I was this close to going to level 3' said Goten as he held his fingers up and held them closely together as he sat on Gohan's sofa.

'You better be talking about a computer game because otherwise I don't believe it 'ten, I know what your like for blowing things out of proportion it wasn't long ago you went level 2 if you remember' Laughed Gohan.

'I was 18 when I went level 2 and you know it' yelled Goten playfully.

'Well that's another reason see I was Super Sayain 2 at 14 and I never went to level 3 at all' grinned Gohan knowing how much it was annoying his brother.

'You can't even go super anymore bro just let it go' laughed Goten getting slightly annoyed.

'Despite what you or Old Kai said I can go super and will when I have to but my mystic form is strong enough for everything we've faced so far' lectured Gohan to his brother smiling.

'So let me get this straight you can…but don't. Well I find that hard to believe' sniggered Goten.

'You would, you're a big show off, dad always taught me to never show your true strength if you don't have to. There's also that it is slightly dangerous it puts a tremendous strain on me, when I go Super Sayain 2 its like I have to power of a level 4 but not in the league of dad or Gogeta those transformations had full power and control over it but still even the power I do gain could be too much without my body changing to the form of a level 4 to allow for the extra energy flow' confessed Gohan to his brother something he had never told anyone too scared they would worry.

'Well in that case bro I'm going to look forward to our match for the championship' said Goten cockily building up the sibling rivalry they had had since he was fourteen and got too cocky for his own good sometimes.

'Don't get ahead of yourself' laughed Gohan 'your bound to have to face of against Uub, Trunks or Vegeta, they are pretty strong but I'm sure it'll be one of you four in the final wit me and if it is you that's all the better' said Gohan cockily trying to get Goten into an even more competitive mood after all he really would love to compete with his brother. The two smile at each other and can hardly wait for the tournament to begin.

…

A young man walks down the street in the rain over his shoulder he carries a large rucksack containing his entire life.

He slowly approaches a bar, he stares at the bikes outside the bar running his hands over a bright red sporty number which despite being built for speed was not lacking in power. He pulls his leather jacket tighter across the back of his back as he straightens himself up before he walks through the door smiling cockily. The bar begins to quite as he enters the room as a lot of the bikers stare at him, he is a stranger in these parts and they all know it.

He slowly approaches the bar sitting down on an empty stool as he hunches over and casts a quick glance down the bar at the bikers, he knows this is a rough place that's why he came, he stretches back on the chair as he pushes his long black hair away from his face revealing his model good looks. The bar tender approaches him, nods and grunts, in these parts in this situation that was a question. The man throws cash onto the bar and informs the bar tender which drink he wants, the bar tender hands him a beer in a pint glass and the boy takes a drink.

'Hey girly man' came a voice from behind him, the man swivels on his chair coming face to face with three or four bikers. 'The boys and I couldn't help notice your attitude, let me inform you that isn't the way we do things round here, you don't get an attitude till you prove yourself.'

The young man smiles and shrugs giving the bikers a just bring it gesture, the bikers growl and grab him by the jacket. 'Now guys give the boy a chance to apologize first' lectured the bar tender trying to avoid another brawl in his bar.

'Not a chance' laughs the man, this causes the bikers to handle him more roughly, 'Actually one question, who owns that red bike outside?' asks the man as he smiles cockily.

'I do' growled the big biker who had originally grabbed the man 'let me guess, I need your clothes your boots and your motorcycle' mocked the biker doing his best Terminator impression which caused the other men to laugh.

'No just your motorcycle' laughed the man cockily as he launched forward faster then the bikers eyes could see knocking down two of the men flanking the leader with a split leg dropkick before landing on his feet, and driving his fist into the gut of the man who owns the bike.

The biker drops to his knees clutching his stomach feeling pain like he had never felt before despite the fact he had been shot numerous times. Another man who was with the bikers swung a pool cue at the guys head which causes him to duck before popping up kicking the guy in the face, grabbing the cue and breaking it over the had of another man who had been pulling a gun from the inside of his jacket.

The man flashed a smile to the women in the bar before holding out his hand to the biker who obediently handed over his keys. The young man quickly snaps his fist out to the side punching another attacker in the face and grabbing his shades in one motion, he drops the shades onto his face and exits the bar.

An hour later he rockets down the street on the powerful bike, he doesn't exactly know why he does these things but he knows he can and shouldn't that be enough but he knows he can be better and that's why he is here. He pulls up outside an apartment building as he kicks the rest down on his bike and dismounts he checks the little scrap of paper before shoving it into his pocket and walking to the door which is obviously locked considering the late hour, the man strikes his fist out driving it through the door which crumples as he pulls it from its hinges.

The man enters into the stair well and begins to climb, he can't help to notice how lavish this building was the man he was here to see was obviously quite rich, he eventually reaches the door he is looking for and knocks loudly on the door after about a minute there is no answer so he knocks louder and again no answer after another minute or two he is thinking of breaking the door down when it swings open revealing a man dressed in a pair of shorts and little else.

'Are you Yamcha?' asks the man as he narrows his eyes.

'Yeah and you better have a good reason for waking me at this time' growled Yamcha a little grumpy because he had been woken up.

'I want you to train me for the world martial arts tournament' informed the man still not loosening his gaze from Yamcha's eyes.

'What are you talking about? Who are you?' asked Yamcha as he prepared to slam the door shut after the answer.

'I'm your son' said the young man, to which Yamcha's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets and he practically kicked himself at how he hadn't noticed the similarity.

'I think you better come in' said Yamcha as he motioned for the boy to enter.

…

'Something's wrong' declared Dende as he stared into the sky.

'Is earth in danger, should I alert Gohan and the others?' asked Mr Popo listening to the guardians words.

'No nothing like that, something on Namek, I can sense a struggle and fear but I'm probably just worrying about nothing' confessed Dende as he smiled at Mr Popo.

'Hi guys!' yelled Uub as he shot over their heads 'just thought I'd stop by' with that he disappeared down the other side of the rest heading towards Gohan's home. Since Goku left Uub has had a lot of spare time on his hands, he did look after other orphans but they were old enough to look after themselves now for the main part so Uub often just visited his friends around the world.

'_I know I can do it, it's always been inside of me, I can sense it but I can never seem to reach it'_ thought Uub to himself concentrating on his immense power he knew he had inside himself which had even grown since absorbing fat Buu but had never truly reached, _'perhaps I'm missing something that makes my power manifest, I've shown it before when I've gotten angry and its been unleashed in small doses but master Goku always said that anger is not enough you need something else but he never said what.'_ Uub's train of thought was interrupted by a familiar power signature which he recognised.

'Hi Pan' said Uub without even turning his head.

'Aww I thought I had you that time' laughed Pan remembering a game her and Uub used to play as kids when he and Goku visited or she visited them in which they tried to sneak up on each other, she had never won.

'It's impossible to sneak up on me Pan you know that I can sense energy better then you can when you think your not giving off any energy I can still sense you a mile away.

'What are you doing anyway Uub?' asked Pan quite curious about the boy she had a crush on.

'I'm taking a break from training today, like your grandpa said you have to take a break after all what's the point in training to save lives if you never have one' said Uub remembering Goku's words.

'You really loved Grandpa didn't you Uub?' asked Pan already knowing the answer. Uub just blushed he was never quite sure what to say Goku had been like a second father to him but he felt saying he loved him would mean that he would have loved his real parents less and he could never allow that to happen.

'What are you doing?' asked Uub trying quickly to change the subject.

'I was just going to your village to see if you wanted to catch a movie in west city when I sensed you' said Pan smiling and trying not to blush.

'Sure that sounds great what better then a movie with a beautiful girl' said Uub not realising what he was doing like he always does just quoting other people without thinking about it this time it was Goten from one of his little lectures he used to give to Uub.

Pan blushed a little before leaning over and kissing Uub gently on the cheek as a thank you, Pan blasted off a little getting ahead of Uub trying to calm herself down and stop the huge red patches where her cheeks once were. Uub hung in air for a little longer he felt strange his face was hot and he could feel something happening in his stomach, he tried not to thinks about it as he flew after Pan.

…

Colours swirled in the air and the flames crackled as the old man through powder into the fire. He chanted and rocked backwards and forwards as the fellow members of his tribe danced around him and the other man who sat on the other side of the fire with his eyes ablaze reflecting the fire as he stared intensely into them.

The old man stood and placed his hands into some bowls pulling them out covered in a colourful paint like substance, he reached forward and began to mark it across the face of the other man whose long black hair was braided into a ponytail down his back.

The man continued the chanting as he marked the man's face and those that surrounded them bowed down.

'You have truly proved yourself, you climbed the great tower as you vowed and have become the strongest of our tribe ever, you have for filled the prophecies set down by our ancestors who said they were sent from the Kais themselves' began the old man as he continued to chant 'You have been chosen as the protector, you need only to beat the greatest warriors in the world to become the true chosen one.'

The younger man nodded in respect as a large red line was placed down his forehead and placed two large feathers in his hair. 'Once the ritual is complete your powers will be awakened and you will have more power then your awakened powers by Korin because he can only open your potential this should give you the power.'

'Yes elder, I will go to the tournament and battle the strongest in the universe otherwise my name is not Oupa' said Oupa as he stood up towering above the medicine man of his village and in fact everyone in his village, the light from the fire flickered around showing his chiselled physique as the colourful smoke drifted high into the air so high even Korin could see it.

'Yajarobie, I think this could be quite an interesting tournament' laughed Korin to his companion as he looked down on the village below and the other warriors around the world.

…

'My lord, the scouters have picked up some information that you may find interesting, in just under a year a tournament is taking place. The strongest from around the world are training intensely now would be a perfect time to attack while they have their guard down' said one low level warrior to his master informing him of the information he had just gotten from the little robot that had just returned from earth.

'A tournament you say, that gives me a better idea, postpone the attack for the moment, a year will be fine it will give our warriors on Namek a chance to quell the uprising and locate the final few dragon balls, are the ones we seek entering this contest?' asked the man as he licked his fangs.

'The bots have recorded several of them talking about the tournament and their power levels are increasing rather rapidly' answered the man as he bowed down to his master.

'Rising you say, are any of them a threat?' asked Kiwi getting a little worried about the Sayains power.

'Not really sir, you and lord Dockely could have to break a sweat with the two strongest warriors but they are nothing you cannot handle with a little work' said the man he was about to continue talking when he was vaporised by a blast from Kiwi.

'Insolent fool, doubting our powers in such away' yelled Dockley as smoke drifted from his clawed fingers.

'Hmm I think the three of us should enter this tournament, then we can gauge their power for ourselves then we can decide whether we destroy them or ask them to join us' a smirk spread across the face of the man who sat in the chair as he thought of his plan.

Next Time: The gang get together as the tournament begins but it isn't always a happy reunion and who are these strangers with such power.


	4. The tournament begins

**The tournament begins**

'Hey guys' yelled Krillin as he ran up to Gohan, Pan, Goten, Chi Chi, Ox king, Videl, Uub and the two little kids who remind him so much of his best friends 'how's it going you seem so strong' said Krillin as he felt the power emanating from them all.

'Yeah uncle Krillin its going great me and Goken are really strong and were going to enter into the junior tournament and…' Pan slammed her hand across Gobu's mouth stopping him from talking.

'He wasn't talking to you squirt' laughed Pan at her little brother who was struggling to get free of her arm.

'Hey Krillin' said Goten shyly for which he got an angry look from the small man 'is Marron around?' asked Goten blushing slightly.

'Yeah she's around somewhere but she's still angry with you about something…what did you say to her, whatever it is apologize because it has made my last year a living hell' said Krillin shouting a little towards the end.

'I'll go find her as soon as I register' said Goten before punching his brother on the arm and walking away 'see you in the ring bro.'

'yeah I'll be the one standing over you' laughed Gohan who then got a playful shove from his mother and wife for winding his brother up. 'Ow' said Gohan 'anyway where is 18?' asked Gohan.

'She's with Marron, I'll let you on in a little secret we have been training Marron for the tournament she got so motivated by whatever Goten said she has become Justas strong as me and her mother…but don't tell Goten she wants to keep it a secret' laughed Krillin as he leaned in whispering to the group.

'We'll that will teach him a lesson' giggled Chi Chi she knew what her son could be like and a little beating from a girl would put him in his place.

'Hi' yelled Bulma as she ran up to the group and hugged each one of them in turn 'its been so long you all look great, especially you two your getting so big now' laughed Bulma gently as she rubbed the twins on the head as they smiled at her, she to was reminded so much of their grandfather it made her fell so happy when she saw them.

Bra waved at Pan and gave her a hug before smiling at Uub as she leaned over and whispered to her friend 'So you and Uub have been spending a lot of time together recently what's going on?'

'Nothing' whispered Pan as she elbowed Bra blushing all the while.

'Anyway I have to go see if I can find Trunks' said Bra happily casting a look at her father who just grunted and scowled.

'Hey Pan do you want to get something to eat' smiled Uub as he blushed, Pan nodded and waved goodbye as the two disappeared into the crowd.

'Ah young love' sighed Chi Chi twiddling her hair and remembering how her and Goku once were 'those two have certainly gotten close recently.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Gohan shocked.

'You know, your just like your father sometimes, totally oblivious to everything going on around you' smirked Chi Chi at her sons complete shock that his little girl was growing up.

'Now Vegeta can I trust you wont destroy the punching machine this time' said Gohan half joking and half trying to warn him.

'As long as I get to it early I promise I wont' smirked Vegeta when suddenly his eyes widened as did Gohan's and Krillin's they to were sensing the powers he had.

The three quickly scanned the area and their eyes fell upon three grey skinned men who walked through the crowd bumping into people and knocking them down without even breaking their stride. One was much taller then the other two in fact he was much taller then everyone around him, his redish orange hair stood on end at random angles giving him even more height not that he needed it. The one who flanked the other side of the man in the centre was average height and had long blue hair that swept down to his knees sticking out at random angles as well. The man in the centre was the shortest and stood at about Vegeta's height his black hair stood up on end practically vertical from his head. The three of them had grey skin, bright red eyes, claws, fangs and furry tails which whipped behind them as they walked.

The two groups came face to face with one another and the newcomers could do nothing but stare at the Z warriors before smirking at one another and walking towards the registration.

'Did you feel that?' asked Vegeta to which he received two nods 'they were so strong, they obviously aren't from this planet and their signatures felt familiar' said Vegeta as the other two continued to nod.

'That makes me want to ask what are they here for?' asks Gohan.

'No matter, they are no threat' growled Vegeta as his face fell back into its natural scowling form 'lets go and register' said Vegeta as he walked away from those not competing not even saying goodbye, Gohan kissed his wife and followed quickly behind with his two sons.

'Watch where your going' growled Noah as he walked into a young man dressed I orange with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, the teen man stared at the three eyed teen.

'Watch it tri-clops you don't know who your messing with' scowled Barret.

'You don't know who your dealing with you mean, your lucky, I've seriously injured people for less' laughed Noah.

'Oh is that right' said Barret calmly as he dropped his jacket on the ground and squared up against the three eyed man.

'What's going on Barret?' asked Yamcha as he walked up behind his son 'What did I teach you about not trying to start fights' lectured the boys father.

'No Yamcha it's all Noah's fault for starting this one' said Tien as he walked up behind his son and smiled at his old friend.

'Tien, its been a while' said Yamcha as he smiled and embraced his friend, 'I get it this is your son' smiled Yamcha noticing the third eye atop the boys head.

'Is this your pupil?' asked Tien looking at the boy who stood in front of Yamcha.

'No it's my son whom I'm sure is just as much to blame as Noah, he's late to so he better get off and register' hinted Yamcha pushing his son towards registration. Tien pushed his son to into the registration line before watching the two nervously.

'I'm sure they'll become fast friends' comforted Yamcha picking up on Tien's worried face.

'Yeah probably' sighed Tien still worried about his son and knowing better then Yamcha that eventually the two would come to blows he just hoped it would be in the ring and not out of it.

…

'What a match! Lets give it up for these two little competitors!' cried the announcer as he watched the last semi final of the junior division 'especially for our winner little Son Gobu.' 'Let me tell you there's something special about these kids, his twin brother has already advanced to the final, they are the grandsons of ex champions Goku and the great Hercule and the majority of their family including both parents have competed in this tournaments at various times including today.' The announcer goes into the ring and holds Gobu's hand up 'how does it feel to face your brother in the final?' asks the announcer as he kneels to Gobu's height as the crowd go wild.

'Good I guess' smiled Gobu a little nervous about the crowd unlike Goken who seemed to inherit his uncle Goten's love of showing off.

'That's a little less enthusiastic then I was expecting but what the Hell' laughed the announcer as the crowd chuckled, Gobu didn't exactly understand but he chuckled along as well. 'Okay now its time these two little guys will go at it one on one, brother against brother in the final of the junior tournament boy it doesn't get better then this' yelled the announcer excited once again about the match.

'Aw no if this line doesn't speed up We'll miss it' yelled Gohan to the rest of the fighters around him.

'Leave it to me' declared Vegeta as he stepped out of line and walked to where the other competitors could see him 'Listen up, anyone who doesn't want to see me very angry should allow me, my family and friends to cut inline' declared Vegeta as he scowled at the long line in front of them. The line burst out laughing at the short man who was declaring war on them, they obviously didn't know his power or remember when he nearly destroyed the earth. Vegeta growled knowing what he had to do he plunged his fist into the ground and pulled out a large chunk of concrete about the size of a small van, he scowled at the line many stepped out of the way instantly saying they were dropping out of the contest but many thought it was a trick and didn't budge. Vegeta blasted the concrete with an energy blast causing many more to leave the line remembering tournaments of previous years when seemingly indestructible fighters used energy blasts like that. Trunks just shook his head and stared intensely at his father, our favourite warriors basically ran past the machine striking out at it gently before running towards the main area, they didn't even wait for there scores knowing they would get through with ease.

They made it out to the arena just in time to see the end of the introduction the crowd was going wild as the two twins stood on opposite sides of the ring both of their tails whipped around in the air as the two stared at each other confident smiles on their faces.

'Aw man this rocks it's just like me and you all those years ago' said Trunks as he looked at Goten who was searching the crowd with his eyes.

'Looking for Marron, I don't think you'll be able to see her in the crowd' giggled Pan as she cast a quick glance over to a mysterious figure clad in black in the finalist circle who she knew was Marron after she caught a glimpse of her getting changed.

'I've got a while to find her yet' insisted Goten 'or do you think she no showed' said Goten despondently he wanted to apologise and to finally ask her out but she wasn't here so he couldn't. Goten and the others quickly turned their attention to the ring as the bell rang.

Gobu started flying straight for his brother as soon as the bell rang, he crossed the ring in a second before vanishing in front of his brother, Goken searched the ring rapidly looking for any sign of his brother, he found it as Gobu appeared punching him hard in the side of the head. Goken tottered backwards a little towards the edge of the ring, Gobu launched another attack his nerves obviously vanished quickly. Goken dodged the attacks and countered with a roundhouse sending Gobu flying into the air, 'ken launched into the air after him and the two began to exchange rapid punches and kicks in mid air which left the majority of the audience to stare in awe.

'I don't believe how good these two are they only started to train when we told them about the tournament' said Gohan staring at his two five year old sons.

Gobu sat up quickly from the floor where he had just been knocked as Goken slammed his heel down to where his brother's head would have been, he rolled to his feet before spinning and catching his brother in the head with a kick. Gobu jumped forward planning to take advantage of his brother, Goken was having none of it as he planted his hand on the floor and hit his brother with two rapid kicks to the chest before following up with punches to the face. Gobu started to block the rapid punches which were moving to fast for the crowd's eyes to see. Gobu dropped on to his back as Goken's foot sailed through the air, 'Bu kipped up brining both forearms across the sides of his brother's head.

Goken stumbled back shaking off the ringing noise 'Hey Gobu what's say we start to fight properly' grinned Goken as he quickly got bored of slowing his attacks down so the crowd could see them. Gobu nodded and stood wide eyed as his older brother (3 minutes) vanished from in front of him and appeared behind him and quickly swung his foot straight through his brother who's after image quickly faded leaving Goken wondering where his brother was.

'Think your faster then me' laughed Gobu as he launched at Goken only to hit an after image as well.

'Maybe' laughed Goken as he hit his brother square in the nose with a punch that appeared to come from no where. Gobu stumbled back as blood streamed from his nose, Goken slid towards his legs to knock him down but to no avail as 'Bu jumped only to land on his brothers tail which sent 'Ken into spasms of pain.

'I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry repeated Gobu knowing that what he did was really bad, he knew how much it hurt and his mom and dad had always told him and Goken never to do that to one another. Gobu didn't waist much time after the apology though as he went for a kick to knock his brother from the ring, Goken launched himself into the air using his hand to vault over his brother dropkicking him out of the ring on the way down.

Goken ran around the ring celebrating his victory as half of the stadium cheered, the other half didn't because they could see Gobu was still hanging on and hadn't touched the floor. Gobu climbed into the ring and as Goken turned during a spin in celebration their eyes met, Goken stopped himself and the two squared off before rushing at each other at speeds to fast to see. The two came into sight after they contacted, the first vision the people saw was Goken with his fist outstretched in Gobu's face and Gobu's fist outstretched into Goken's with both recoiling their heads in pain. The two went sailing back to the edge of the ring before finally stopping themselves.

'Let's finish this!' yelled Gobu as he dropped back into a familiar stance which was mirrored exactly by his brother.

'Kame…' yelled both boys as energy began to build up in their hands.

'Who taught them that?' asked Gohan looking around half angry and half astonished, he found the culprit as Goten was trying to look up at the ceiling innocently and was whistling 'You did teach them how to control it didn't you?'

'I meant to but kind of forgot' confessed Goten as he winced.

'You did teach them how to stop it correctly though didn't you?' asked Gohan who was a little worried.

'Oops' shrugged Goten before he joined the rest staring at the ring.

'…Hame…'

'…HA!' yelled both boys as brilliant bright blue light shot from their hands colliding with one another. The two stood screaming as they poured everything they had into the blasts, slowly in the centre of the ring a big ball of energy built up with the power they had blasted into it. Light filled the arena as the boys continued and couldn't stop blasting the energy, soon the energy was pushing them backwards out of the ring, suddenly it exploded, smoke filled the arena as the top layer of the ring was vaporised (Capsule corp. now have quite a lucrative contract building things that reflect energy blasts such as the gravity room and now the ring and the entire stadium).

When the smoke cleared both boys lay outside the smiling as the announcer began to speak 'the first to stand and declare themselves the winner will be the new champion'. The two boys leapt to their feet and dashed to the microphone to do something they had talked about but never really thought it would happen as they began to speak in unison 'We call it a tie.' The two boys laughed as the crowd went wild with applause at the show of sportsmanship from the two youngsters, the two exited the ring side by side and exited to the back waving to the crowd and smiling at one another.

'I'm so proud' said Gohan as he hugged his sons and Pan kissed them on the foreheads.

Minutes later the ring had been repaired as the monks carried out a large board ready to list the standings.

'Lets welcome our finalists' yelled the announcer as he began to read a list of names 'Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Noah, Barret, Black 21, Uub, Oupa, Pan, Bra, Killa, Jewel, Kiwi, Dockley and lastly but by no means not leastly Lord Strom' the final three men stepped out revealing themselves to be the grey skinned individuals.

The competitors stepped up one by one and began to draw their numbers first was Barret who drew a 15 putting him in the first match, Marron under the name Black 21 got number 11, Bra got number 2, Dockley stepped forward snarling as he reached into the box with his huge hand and drew number 9, Gohan drew a 10 meaning that the first match that was set in stone was him and Dockley.

'He seems strong Gohan, I think you should have a fun match' joked Goten as he elbowed his brother in the ribs and still searched the crowd with his eyes, he had been so intent on finding her he had not heard his name called eventually he stepped forward drawing number 12 which pitted him against Black 21 'Oh too easy' laughed Goten as Marron seethed under her mask.

Jewel was next drawing number 3, Killa stepped forward getting 13 followed by Kiwi who got a 14 which didn't please him or Killa, Killa was freaked out by the grey man and Kiwi wanted a challenge but really he would be just as happy with inflicting pain. Noah was next getting a number 16 much to his and Barret's delight which caused Yamcha and Tien to give each other worrying looks. Oupa was next getting a 5, Pan drew 1 meaning she and Bra get to fight in the first match, neither minded and in fact were looking forward too. Strom was next he stepped forward staring down the competitors as he grabbed number 4 much to Jewels hate. Trunks drew 6 putting him up against Oupa, Uub drew a 7 but already knew it was him against Vegeta as he was the only one left.

'So these are the standings' yelled the announcer

'Pan Vs Bra

Strom Vs Jewel

Trunks Vs Oupa

Vegeta Vs Uub

Gohan Vs Dockely

Goten Vs Marron

Kiwi Vs Killa

Noah Vs Barret'

Next time: The tournament begins who will win as Sayain goes against Sayain, Brief against SatanSon and just how strong are these alien new comers these answers and more on the next Dragonball AC


	5. First round part 1

**First round 1**

'Good luck Pan' said Uub as he blushed giving her a good luck kiss on the cheek which made her blush to, Gohan stood watching carefully as what his wife and mother were talking about finally dawned on him.

'Bra…beat her' were Vegeta's only words to his daughter.

'Good luck sis, have fun' said Trunks as he hugged his sister which got a scowel from his father which is partly why Trunks did it.

Pan and Bra walked out side by side as the best friends thought this would be best if the entered and exited side by side regardless of whom won.

'Introducing Bra Briefs whose father and brother have previously competed in the tournament and Pan Satan Son, Pan is a favourite in this contest both of her grandfathers are ex-champions in the shape of Goku and the legendary Hercule, her grandmother competed in the tournament as did her great grandfather, mother, father and uncle. This girl has grown up surrounded by these people and other previous champions and competitors as did Bra fighting is in their blood so lets all give it up for these two great young ladies' yelled the announcer hardly taking a breath as he listed the girls history.

Pan and Bra stood opposite each other smiling 'lets go all out and finish this early so we have plenty of time to rest before the next match' said Bra as she stretched.

'Sounds good' said Pan as she finished stretching and smiled at her father and Uub before dropping into a defensive stance.

'Ding Ding' went the bell as the two girls launched into battle.

Pan and Bra traded rapid punches in the centre of the ring which was too fast for anyone to see. Pan gained the upper hand sending Bra backwards to the far side of the ring before charging after her.

Bra's image faded when she connected to Pan's back with a kick sending her out of the ring, Pan hovered over the ground still in a full upright position before she took to the air followed by the green haired girl.

Pan launched a fist into Bra's gut and brought her elbow down across her neck, Bra countered by elbowing Pan in the guts before spinning in mid air and driving her into the ground with her heel. Bra chased after her only to drive her own head straight into Pan's energy attack. Bra shot back into the air as Pan still lying on her back placed her hands into a familiar position.

'Kame…'

Bra tried to change her course but was still reeling from the attack.

'Hame…'

Bra finally stopped but didn't move instead she started to power up.

'Ha!'

Pan fired the blast which shot quickly towards Bra, it connected causing Bra to drop about forty feet before regaining control, her body now dropped into a familiar position.

'Final Flash!' yelled Bra now determined to beat her friend who had always been viewed as the strongest this was because she was stronger but if Bra could beat her she knew her father wouldn't look down her so much because she would have beaten someone from Goku's bloodline.

'You taught her the final flash?' asked Trunks who was yelling at his father, he knew Bra wasn't ready for that but mainly he was angry because Vegeta always said he wouldn't teach Trunks the attack.

Bra's attack started to grow and increase in power, she was having trouble focusing it and it kept randomly increasing shooting energy in all directions, many peoples glasses and mobile phone screens started to crack as did television cameras, Bra had lost control.

Pan looking up at her friend knew she was in trouble and suddenly felt a great need to save her friend as well as everyone in the arena and probably in the southern hemisphere. Pan felt her power rising as did the others standing in the competitors area who were also worried about bra and were just about to put an end to it when they saw a golden blur, seconds later Bra dropped to the floor outside the ring and Pan hung in the air, her hair was now golden and pointed upwards at the ends and the her fringe also pointed upwards at the ends. Her eyes were the classic green and a serious look graced her face before she broke into a huge smile and dropped to the floor helping her friend up.

'The winner is Pan' yelled the announcer as Pan and Bra walked round the ring celebrating.

'I'm sorry, I went to far and lost control' said Bra as she hugged her best friend 'but could you at least tell my dad I was difficult to beat or even you broke a sweat otherwise he'll kill me' the two girls laughed as the walked into the waiting area.

'Well done Pan you transformed, and you won' said her father as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Trunks hugged his sister then backed away leaving her father staring at her 'it was over quick but you fought well' he smiled a little 'I hope you realise now we know it is possible for girls to be Super Sayain I expect you to reach it soon' he gave his daughter a stern look before turning his attention back to the ring.

'Well done Pan' said Uub as he placed his hand on her waist.

'Thanks' said Pan as she through her arms round him to give her a hug she quickly backed off when she realised what she had done as both of them blushed.

'For Kami's sake would you just ask him out' said Goten out loud which made the two blush even more, this caused the others surrounding them to laugh until Strom pushed past the group barging his way to the ring.

Strom and Jewel stood in the ring, Jewel stared at Strom but Strom stared past him into the competitors area, the Z fighters stared back as did the two men who were with him but they just smiled at him.

'Ding, Ding'

Seconds later Jewel lay outside the ring screaming in agony and he was covered in blood, the Z fighters stood astounded at what they just saw. The second the bell rang Strom surged forward wedging himself under Jewels arm like he was going to do some Jujitsu throw but instead he simply pulled Jewel's arm away from his body before he turned and hit him with his own arm driving him from the ring with the force. Strom simply threw the arm to the floor and looked at the announcer.

'He will live, announce the match' ordered Strom which the announcer did declaring Strom the winner as the paramedics rushed Jewel out of the arena. Strom simply strolled past the Z fighters glancing at Vegeta as he walked past and stood with his two men.

'Something isn't right about those guys' said Gohan to Vegeta as he watched Strom and the others.

'What are you looking for' asked Black 21 interested in why Goten was searching the crowd.

'I'm just looking for this girl' he said simply, he was trying to be friendly then hopefully 21 wouldn't hate him when he was eliminated.

'Your girlfriend?' asked 21 already knowing the answer (after all it is Marron under the mask).

'No…nothing like that' said Goten as he blushed.

'You like her though don't you' said 21, Marron was blushing too but her face was hidden and she thanked Kami for that.

'Well…yeah, she's special and I really like her but I've made her angry and even though she's really beautiful when she's angry I don't like her being angry with me' Goten quickly realised that he was pouring his heart out to a stranger but it made him feel better and for some reason 21 made him fell calm.

'Goten and Marron sitting in a tree K…I…S…S…I…N…G' began his nephews who were standing in ear shot which made everyone laugh and Goten blush until Trunks and Oupa's match was announced.

The two quickly began their match as the bell rang, Trunks connected his foot hard into Oupa's gut doubling him over before kicking him in the face sending him backwards onto his back. Oupa quickly kipped up and charged at Trunks with his fist, Trunks quickly dodged and delivered a punch to Oupa's head sending him sprawling sideways.

'You're really strong for a human Oupa, even more then expected you to be but you should know your no match for a Sayain' teased Trunks.

Oupa smiled and sat down crossed legged in the ring with his eyes closed as his power slowly built. Trunks ran up and kicked him forcefully in the chest but Oupa didn't budge, Trunks shook it off and kicked him again and again. Oupa didn't even budge he just kept sitting there smiling. Trunks changed his plan and started to fire energy blasts but still Oupa didn't budge. Trunks decided to just push Oupa from the ring but when he tried he couldn't move him it was like Oupa was part of the earth like a mountain.

Trunks and the other Z fighters all asked the same question at the same time 'What is going on?'

Oupa answered Trunks question by speaking into his mind 'it is a technique I have mastered which sends my spirit somewhere else, this means I feel no pain and any second my transformation will be complete and I will be indestructible'

'Then we'll just have to see about that' said Trunks.

'I'm there, now for special attack two' said Oupa directly into Trunk's mind.

'Special attack two what do you mean?' asked Trunks out loud causing everyone to think he was losing his mind.

'Special attack 1 is the indestructible body, number 2 is the free spirit' said Oupa suddenly Trunks could see it a white outline of Oupa surrounded by a red pulsating aura. Trunks charged at the spirit and Oupa just hovered there as Trunks flew straight through him.

'This won't be easy' sighed Trunks as he blasted at Oupa which carried straight through the body of this 'ghost'.

'Are you seeing what I'm seeing?' asked one spectator to another as they looked at the ring seeing Trunks attacking a shimmering white shape.

'I think Trunks has just ran into a problem' said Krillin for which he got a hit around the head from Bulma.

Vegeta just stood staring intently He'll figure out the way to win.

Oupa's spirit then began to fire his own blasts sending Trunks to the floor. The sayain quickly recovered and was hovering in the air opposite Oupa.

'I know how to win' said Trunks confidently 'Your body is indestructible all I have to do is blow up the ring, your body will survive and it will be touching the floor so you will lose.'

'Well done but that won't happen' said Oupa as his spirit vanished. Trunks and everyone else searched the ring with their eyes looking for the spirit but could not find it, Trunks began to focus his attack and aimed his arms towards the ring.

'No no no' said Oupa as Trunks hand shot back hitting himself in the face then again and again.

'Oupa has possessed him' said Uub as he looked on.

Trunks slowly descended to ring level and dropped a little more till his feet were about an inch from the grass. 'No I wont lose like this' growled Trunks as he tried to fight Oupa.

Trunks burst into Super Sayain 2 he was so focused on not being eliminated 'I must fight my father!' he yelled as he unleashed more power which managed to drive Oupa's spirit out of his body and back into his own.

Trunks landed in the ring exhausted from the ordeal one more attack and he would be eliminated for sure. Oupa slowly stood up in the ring and smiled before collapsing.

'One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…Oupa is out, your winner is Trunks!' yelled the announcer as the crowd exploded into applause.

'What happened?' asked Goten a little confused by what had just taken place.

'Don't you pay any attention' growled Vegeta 'Oupa sent his spirit somewhere else but his body was still getting beaten…'

Goten quickly caught onto the idea and finished Vegeta's sentence '…so when his spirit returned the beating his body took was too much and he passed out.'

Vegeta nodded at Goten who had left the area to congratulate his friends on a good battle.

Trunks just stared at his father and smiled.

…

'Your up next, you think you can beat him?' asked Pan while she sat on the floor watching Uub stretch.

'Maybe, if it was anyone else I would say definitely but your dad and Vegeta are the two strongest beings on this planet along with me so this should be difficult.' Said Uub reasoning out the battle in his head.

'Well you have all the power of Buu and even more' said Pan boosting Uub's confidence 'yeah but remember along time ago Vegeta did beat Buu' replied Uub.

'Well just like you said good luck' said Pan as she leaned forward kissing uub on the cheek, the two stared into one another's eyes and began to move closer tilting their heads.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' said Goken as he and Gobu burst from their hiding place behind some bushes and stuck their tounge out at their sister.

'I better go' said Uub as he quickly scurried off for his match.

'We saw that you like Uub, you like Uub' taunted Pan's little brothers which caused her to turn super Sayain.

The two boys suddenly went quiet and stood looking at each other 'Run Away!' they both shouted and darted out of the open window quickly followed by Pan, she quickly gave up though and headed to watch Uub's match.

The bell rang as the two warriors stood across from one another in the ring, Uub smiled at the Sayain before vanishing into thin air and landing a kick to his back. Vegeta quickly countered as he slammed his fist into the back of Uub's head causing him to spin around landing on his backside.

'Enough child' barked Vegeta 'we only have a short time for our match and I would rather loose by knockout then have the panel decide whether I win or loose, so I say we take this to full power now'.

Vegeta tossed Uub a manacle which he gestured should be put on his arm, this was the first time Uub had noticed Vegeta was wearing a manacle on each arm one had a blue sphere much like the one he now had and the other had a red orb.

'Bulma created these it will shift us slightly from this plain meaning we can fight at full strength without destroying the earth' smirked Vegeta as Uub placed the device on his wrist and the two began to power up.

'There power is immense' said Goten as he stood slack jawed staring at his two friends in the ring.

Vegeta went super Sayain 2 just as Uub reached a state he liked to call Super Uub which was an equivalent to if he in a normal state had done the Kaioken attack. There powers kept rising.

Vegeta suddenly vanished as he appeared in front of Uub and smashed his fist into the young boys face which caused him to fly backwards before he righted himself. Uub instantly launched at Vegeta and caught him with an elbow across the face, the two began to trade blows in midair matching one another exactly. Vegeta got the upper hand and sent Uub crashing to the floor. Uub's body vanished and appeared above Vegeta and copied the exact move he had just done sending the Sayain to the floor, Uub charged at Vegeta only to get a ki blast to the face. Uub flys back into the air as the other warriors flinch, they could tell that attack had hurt. Pan began to cheer wildly for Uub when she saw him heading back towards Vegeta.

Uub and Vegeta began to exchange high speed blows in mid air as Strom and his goons looked on with interest for the first time in the tournament. Uub was winning as he slammed his knee into Vegeta's gut, Vegeta countered grabbing the young boys foot and dragging him to the floor where he locked on some sort of submission causing Uub to scream in pain.

'Do you give up brat' screamed Vegeta which caused Uub to shake his head as Vegeta tightened the hold Uub scremed and burst with energy forcing Vegeta backwards. 'You've been holding back…good I thought you were no challenge' said Vegeta as his power also swelled to just above Uub's. Uub sighed knowing this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, he looked at the clock which told him he only had three minutes to win.

Vegeta landed Uub with a thunderous blow before he took to the air calling out his attack 'Galic Gun!'.

The fighters gasped at the lengths Vegeta would go to win, all except Trunks who just smiled cockily at his father.

Vegeta launched his attack which blasted into the ground, Vegeta smiled until he sensed Uub's energy, he turned as Uub's fist connected driving him to the floor causing Pan to cheer.

'It's called Instant Translocation' laughed Uub as he knew no one knew he knew the attack. 'Now lets finish this, Turn to chocolate' yelled Uub as a giant beam headed straight for Vegeta.

Vegeta gasped as he fired a blast which collided with Uub's beam but instead of cancelling it out it merely deflected it, the beam headed straight to the fighters, Gohan, Trunks and Goten dodged it but it connected hard with…Pan. A Pan chocolate bar sat on the floor seconds later causing Gohan and Uub to gasp.

'Here boy' yelled Vegeta as Uub turned to see where the noise was from, Vegeta slammed Uub hard in the gut with a kick before slamming his hands across the boys back sending him flying to the grass outside.

Uub's feet touched the ground and he looked down at them for a split second before sprinting to Pan's side. 'Return to normal' ordered Uub and in a puff of smoke Pan appeared.

'I'm sorry' said Uub as he hugged Pan and kissed her on the forehead numerous times.

'Don't worry' said Pan 'Did you win?'

'That was an exciting match to end the day with, the winner is Vegeta, please be sure to come back tomorrow for the second half of the first round' yelled the announcer as many people began to leave the arena.

'Oh well…it was a good match' said Pan trying to comfort Uub which caused him to smile.

Vegeta walked past the pair and his eyes met with Trunks 'That was a good match' said Trunks not breaking his stare.

'Yes it was' said Vegeta brushing his son off as he continued to walk past him.

Trunks growled as the others grabbed their things and headed off to the hotels ready for tomorrow.


End file.
